<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't It Cliché? by ChocoSweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789922">Isn't It Cliché?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets'>ChocoSweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(light), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Donuts, Feeding, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Office, Police Uniforms, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Weight Gain, chreon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a normal world (a perfect world), rookie cop Leon, without all the mess of zombies ruining his first day and career, begins work in Raccoon City. And this means, of course, Chris is there at the same time, and sure—he's a floor up in RPD and in the big, fancy STARS office that's maybe a little obnoxious, but it's inevitable that they find each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I decided I want to make this a short multi-chapter fic so I have something to update every once in a while. Please check the tags as they may change with each chapter! Let me know any suggestions in the comments :)</p><p>Love,<br/>Eclair 🍩</p><p><a href="https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6">Request Box</a> 🧁<br/><a href="https://chocosweets.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> 🧁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a normal world (a perfect world), rookie cop Leon, <em>without all the mess of zombies ruining his first day and career</em>, begins work in Raccoon City. And this means, of course, Chris is there at the same time, and sure—he's a floor up in RPD and in the big, fancy STARS office that's maybe a little obnoxious, but it's inevitable that they find each other. They probably meet one day when Leon's running reports up there for filing, and maybe he just can't stop peeking ogling at the hunky guy sitting at one of the desks while handing papers off to Jill. (And maybe Chris notices just a little, enamored with those baby blue eyes of his and smooth slivers of hair and svelte muscles.)</p><p>Leon's just a <em> tiny bit </em> smitten, definitely not crushing <em> at all.</em> He takes more showers in the locker room after shifts than strictly necessary just on the off-chance that he'll run into Chris as he's walking through that hallway back down to the west office. He spots his nametag eventually as Alpha Team deploys one night—<em>Redfield.</em> Isn't it sexy?</p><p>STARS might be prestigious in the force, but there have been whisperings about Kennedy still through their ranks—crack shot, top of his class at the academy, <em> handsome</em>. Not the same ruggedness as Chris, but a <em>pretty boy</em>. Jill comments one day after the rookie's brought up some mail for her that he's <em> cute </em> . Not the type she'd go for, but he's no slacker, and the other women around the department who swoon at him are right for it. Chris thinks, <em> yeah</em>—he is. He wouldn't mind waking up to him every morning.</p><p>There's a night shift where Leon's manning the front desk in the main hall, and Alpha Team's just gotten off their graveyard shift, switching out with Bravo—he spots Chris, Jill, and Barry as they leave, careful not to stare too intensely at how nice Chris' ass looks. Careful not to wave off the<em> "Have a good night" </em> too sweetly. He's half-asleep when midnight hits and suddenly Chris is back, handing off the leftovers of a dozen donuts from Moon's onto the marble countertop. It's hardly something Leon could refuse—he's starving, and the treats at Moon's are always delicious. Chris says something about getting the jacket he left up in the office as he's already heading off, shouting that he ought to eat on a shitty shift like this. Leon jokes that he would've liked a coffee more, but yawns out a chipper, quick <em> "Thanks" </em> back—making sure he devours a few chocolate-frosted donuts before Chris comes back down to exit again, for his sake of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He's walking on clouds for the next few days. It’s easy to hide when he’s doing driving patrols with Lieutenant Branagh, because it’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>business, business, business</span>
  </em>
  <span>—if he doesn’t look serious with a fine line mouth on the job while he’s still fresh meat then he’ll be scolded for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But during lunch breaks and or idle time around the office, a fleeting smile will pull Leon's lips up as he shakes his head lightly, brushing the feeling off. He grins into the rim of his plastic coffee cup whenever he and Chris arrive at the same hour for the day shift and wave to each other in the parking lot. The small moments are more than enough for now (he still has to be professional, doesn't he?).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Alpha Team's on rest during this afternoon, Jill wastes no time in telling him she's going to go nap in the break room, so Chris meanders off on his own. Not to sleep, nor to pick up some food—he knows Leon should be at his prim and proper desk downstairs, itching for the next 9-1-1 call to come in so he can really be of use. He walks in casually under the ruse of taking a shortcut to the main hall, scanning the room with an air of sneakiness about him. After chatting up a few of the other officers he knows only vaguely, Chris slides up next to Leon's desk with: "I forgot to ask, how was Moon's the other day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The donuts had settled heavenly in his stomach that night, actually. Whether it'd been because of the gifter or from being completely famished, Leon couldn't pinpoint. Maybe a combination of both. This is the first time they'd been able to make small talk for an extended period the last couple days, and Leon revels in it. "Oh, you know—delicious like always. I should stop by there more often."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time me and Jill go, I'm dragging you along, rookie." Chris laughs it off smoothly when he sees Leon smile, taking a minute to look around and make sure the Lieutenant isn't watching them slack off—it wouldn't win him any brownie points if they got caught socializing on duty. "But actually," he starts up again, voice lower this time but heart swelling dizzily, "I was thinking about letting off some steam with drinks tonight, since we don't have night shift this time. And it's better to have a drinking buddy—you in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he even have to ask? "Sounds good. But don't go thinking I'm a lightweight or something." Leon's heart swells, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll hold you to that." Chris grins with a sharp wave and takes his leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>